Not Like This' Robin x Lucina one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin and Lucina aren't even together when they find out they have a daughter named Morgan. Will this destroy their relationship? Request. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

**Robin let out a relaxed sigh as he swept his hair back. **Chrom had led them towards the Ruins of Time to obtain Naga's Tear. It was a blustery evening as the Shepherds huddled outside the entrance. As Robin finished showing them the strategy, he paused as he saw something flash by the entrance. It was a flash of black and gold, with maybe a bit of purple? And he _definitely _saw a bit of dark blue mixed in there. He peered inside the entrance for a second before turning away to face Chrom.

Chrom was assembling who he would take inside. Pretty soon, everyone was all ready to go. Robin led them in, sparing a moment's hesitation in the darkness. Soon, everyone came to a large room. There were Risen crawling all over the place. Chrom turned to his best friend. "Robin?"

"Got it," Robin replied. He quickly instructed the army effortlessly, leaving not a single Risen in their path. Suddenly, he saw a girl in the distance. She wore the exact same cloak he did. He was sure that she was the mysterious figure he saw earlier.

She looked unsure of herself while fighting. Almost as if she had no idea what was going on. She saw him and suddenly broke into a smile. She tackled him. "Father!" she cried.

Robin staggered backwards. "Whoah! Wait, what?"

The girl looked up and smiled at him. "Nice one, Father. I'm your daughter, Morgan. Now come on, let's get out of here. Jeez, the air here is doing wonders for you; you look at least a decade younger!"

Robin gently pushed her off of him. "I don't have a daughter. You must be mistaken."

Her gaze clouded in confusion for just a moment before being replaced by her telltale smile. "Stop joking, Father. In case if you hadn't noticed, we're surrounded by creepy monster-things."

While Robin and Morgan fought the Risen, he let himself think about what she just said. _I mean, she _could _be my daughter. With the whole Future Children thing and all, it's completely plausible. Think, Robin. What would you do in this situation?_

Morgan whipped around to face him after they were completely alone. "Come on, Father! It could get dangerous!"

"How did you get here?" Robin asked.

All of her previous energy drained out of her body. "I…don't remember…"

Not really knowing why, Robin put his arm around Morgan and guided her back to Chrom and everyone else. By then, all the Risen had been defeated, and Chrom was holding Naga's Tear.

Chrom turned to face Robin as he entered the room, Morgan under his arm. "Ah, Rob- Who's that?" he asked, gesturing towards Morgan.

Robin scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, from what she says, I guess she's my daughter."

Chrom walked over and looked at her up close. Morgan fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "Excuse me. What are you staring at?"

Chrom ignored her question and instead turned to look at Robin. "She has my hair. And why is that?"

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then, everyone looked at Lucina.

Robin's face turned bright red. "There was nothing!" he cried.

Lucina's face was the same. "Absolutely nothing!" she agreed. They both looked at Chrom. He glared at Robin.

"We'll talk. Later."

After that, there wasn't much jovial celebration. Everyone just made their way quickly to their tents. Robin went to see Chrom in his quarters. Upon entering, he saw Lucina was there, as well.

Nobody said anything. Then, "Now, what's with you two being together? I was never told about this," Chrom said.

Robin blushed and looked at Lucina. "I have no idea! I just found her all by herself and she claimed I was her father!"

"I have hardly interacted at all with him!" Lucina protested. "There's just no way…!" The sentence didn't really need to be finished. Everyone in the room got the message.

"Maybe she just has the same hair color on coincidence. I mean, there are other people with blue hair, right?" Robin suggested.

Chrom shook his head. "No. She has the Brand. I saw it earlier. The only way she could have existed is if you and Lucina…" he trailed off.

The two got the message and blushed. After that, Chrom let them leave. On the way out, Robin whirled around to face Lucina. "I'm sorr-"

"Enough!"

He looked at her, surprised.

She glared at him, tears streaking her face. "Thanks to you, I have angered my father. Whoever that girl is, she is no daughter of mine! And even if she is, there will be no Morgan of this time!" she hissed and stalked off.

Robin looked after her sadly. He could never see himself with her, but he'd hate to disappoint Morgan. He was already attached to his "daughter."

At that moment, Morgan suddenly ran up. "Father!" She saw Lucina walking away in the distance. "Huh? Where's Mother going?"

Robin felt a lump in his throat. "She's...just going to bed."

"Oh," Morgan chirped. "I'll just go wish her good dreams."

"Wait, Morgan-" Before Robin could warn her, she had ran off towards Lucina's slumped figure. He could hear everything they were saying.

"Mother, I just wanted to tell you-"

Lucina whipped around. "I am not your mother!" she snarled, tears falling freely.

Morgan flinched as if she had been shocked. "Oh. But Father-"

"Those are lies! There is _nothing _between us!"

Now, Morgan was crying as well. "Okay!" she cried before running back to Robin. He held her sobbing figure and looked Lucina in the eye.

Flinching, Lucina ran off to her tent, tears catching the moonlight for a split second before shattering on the ground.

Robin and Morgan only stood there, illuminated by the moonlight like Lucina's tears.

* * *

**Lucina sat on her cot, still not able to stop the tears streaming down her face. **She loved Morgan and deep down in her heart, she knew Morgan was her daughter. She just...didn't want to believe it. She had angered her father, shocked her mother, and upset Cynthia. She had always liked Robin, and had secretly hoped that he would notice her one day. But, this… This was just…

She wasn't ready.

Not now. Not for a long time. Everything she had secretly wanted had come true. Everything she hadn't dared tell anyone else that she wanted. But now, it was to come true. But wasn't it supposed to be sweeter than this? She hadn't expected to be challenged by it. She hadn't expected to be challenged by her father. And she certainly didn't expect to attract Robin's attention like this. She wanted to be with him on her own terms. Not because their child from the future pushed them together. There was just so much she secretly wanted. And so much she couldn't have.

Lucina blew out her candle and went to bed.

* * *

**Robin sighed as he brushed Morgan's hair. **_I wish her mother would do this, _he thought wistfully. But, according to Lucina, Morgan had no mother. It had been a month since they had found Morgan. Lucina had been avoiding Robin and Morgan. _Why can't she just accept the truth?! _he thought angrily. He could. Why couldn't she?

Morgan got up. "I'll go see if there's any books Miriel can lend me," she said miserably.

"Sure. But be quick. We're about to go off. Chrom's gotta go dispatch some Risen," he replied.

Eventually, Morgan managed to get back right as Chrom was preparing everyone for the ensuing fight. "Where were you?" he scolded. "You took way too long."

She pouted. "Sorry. Miriel needed my help with some experiment or whatever." She leaned in closer and whispered, "I think Laurent was bit jealous," and giggled.

Robin sighed exasperatedly and rubbed Morgan's head. "Whatever. Just get in line."

While Morgan obeyed him, Robin shot a look at Lucina on the other side of the line. She caught his gaze before pointedly looking away. Robin frowned, but said nothing.

Chrom led them out towards the Risen, sparing a moment to ask Robin about the strategy. Pretty soon, they were all right in the middle of the fight. Robin sent out blasts of Thoron, desperately trying to protect Morgan. Morgan tried to fight as well, but she just couldn't keep up. Robin hadn't expected the Risen to be so strong.

Virion shouted from far away. "Robin, we need your assistance over here!"

Robin turned to face Morgan. "Will you be okay?"

Morgan nodded and he went dashing off. Virion was surrounded. Despite the situation, he was only worried about his wife, Cherche. "Can you do something?" he asked.

Cherche was surrounded, as well. There wasn't any immediate method to escape. Robin thought for a moment. "Attack the Paladin!" he cried out.

Cherche went for it, tearing through the seemingly endless army of Risen, before reappearing on the other side.

Virion sighed. "Thank you."

Robin didn't have time to reply, for he heard a scream. He felt dread sink its way into his stomach. He knew that scream. He whipped around to see Morgan shot full of arrows. As the Sniper sent the last arrow, he stuck out his hand in desperation. "Morgan!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared. The arrow was sent flying in the other direction, splintered in two. Robin let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Morgan was safe. But then his breath caught in his throat as he realized who had saved her. It was Lucina. In all her shining glory.

He had no time to revel, however, as the Risen were quickly surging up again. They finished the fight, their lives barely still intact.

Right after the fight, Robin marched up to Lucina. "Why did you do that?"

She paused and looked at him. "Because...she's our daughter."

Robin blinked back his confusion. "But you disowned her! You said she was no daughter of yours."

Lucina looked down. "I know. And I'm sorry. It's just that, I just everything I secretly wanted come true. And…everyone I care about is upset about it. I have always loved you, Robin. I just couldn't come to terms with it. I-I want to be with you. And, if you'll have me, I want to live with you and Morgan. And, I want to give her the mother she deserves."

Robin kissed her passionately. "Well, I accept your apology. And I think Morgan will be delighted." And the two set off, into the future that no longer looked so grim.

Fin

* * *

Yo, this was the other half of that request from pokemonrhoades for that fluffy one-shot. I know it's not too fluffy, but I rather liked it. Sorry, I just don't have much to say. It's been great. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and checking out my stuff. No one's figured out my profile pic yet, but the offer's still open. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
